Daddy
by yankeegal13
Summary: Simon takes care of Mr Wright while hes recuperating
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in the middle of spring. Simon was waiting at the courthouse waiting for a trial to start. Apollo told Simon the night before that him and Athena would be at the courthouse alone that day and didn't give any details about it.

Thirty minutes before the trial was supposed to start, Athena arrived at the courthouse and Simon asked Athena, "Cykes-Dono, you are normally not this late getting here, did you forget." Athena said, "I didn't forget about the trial but i had to drop Mr Wright off early and I had to wait for someone but i'll tell you more after the trial."

When the trial was about to start, the judge asked Apollo and Athena, "Isn't Mr Wright suppose to defend today." Athena said to the judge, "I filled out a substitute of attorney form, Mr Wright is unable to defend today." Just then the trial had started up again.

The trial went on for three more hours, just then Athena asked Simon, "Hey can you do both of us a favor." Simon asked Athena, "What do you need me to do Cykes-Dono". Athena asked, "We need someone to pick Mr Wright up at the dentist, i didn't want to mention it before the trial as i didn't want to distract you." Simon said to Athena, "I'd love to pick him up for you is there anything else you want me to know." Athena said, "I asked him last night i was willing to help Trucy out while he recovered but he maybe very loopy he's having his wisdom teeth pulled so we don't want him to overdo anything." After being instructed on what to do, Simon went to pick up Mr Wright.


	2. Chapter 2

After Simon left the courthouse, he went to pick Mr Wright up at the dentist office. Before he left he told Edgeworth to give Apollo and Athena permission to investigate so he could pick up Mr Wright. After picking up Mr Wright, Simon decided to drive him home.

A few hours later, Mr Wright was finally alert enough to pay attention to his surroundings. When he was able to pay attention, he noticed he was in his own bed and he also noticed Simon was there. Simon said to Mr Wright, "Wright-Dono, you are awake, how are you feeling." Mr Wright then said, "Daddy is that you." Simon said to Mr Wright, "Did you just call me Daddy." Mr Wright then said, "Sorry Daddy." Simon reassured, "Don't worry, Athena told me you would be a bit loopy."

After the conversation, Simon decided to go to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he noticed his phone was ringing, on the other end was Apollo. Apollo said to Simon, "Were you able to get Mr Wright home safely, we didn't want to call his phone in case he was out of it." Simon said to Apollo, "He is home safely and yes he was a bit out of it, he called me Daddy." Apollo said to Simon, "Don't worry about it, remember he just had surgery so he maybe out of it for at least a few days but we can call someone if you need help." After getting off the phone, Simon decided to make Mr Wright some lunch and brought it on the tray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters guys. Im planning another fanfic to go alongside this one, not going into details until its released.**

The morning after Mr Wrights surgery, he was at home resting, he was still having some discomfort and was still unable to do much out of his bed. Simon had decided to spend the night in case Mr Wright needed help but he was surprised that Mr Wright didn't wake up at all during the night.

When Mr Wright had finally woke up, he noticed his phone was ringing. On the other end of the phone was Apollo. Apollo said to Mr Wright, "Mr Wright, me and Athena are going to be in a trial today is there anything you need help with later." Mr Wright then decided to text Apollo instead, the text read:

"Apollo, I apologize if i'm sending you a text over calling you back, I'm still unable to do a lot of talking at the moment due to the incision but I did leave you guys some extra case files and a grocery list of the things we use frequently or that we were low on before i went on medical leave. I also need Edgeworth to know that Blackquill is unavailable for the next few days."

After Apollo received the text, he decided to meet Athena at the courthouse. When he got to the courthouse, he noticed that Klavier was there on standby. Klavier said to Apollo, "Why, Herr Justice, i see you came early." Apollo said, "I have to let Mr Edgeworth know what is going on." Klavier then said to Apollo, " I can let him know if you can tell me." Apollo said to Klavier, "I just got a text from Mr Wright, he told me that Blackquill needs some time off to help him out." Klavier said, "Ok, i can let Herr Edgeworth know after the trial." After that, Klavier, Athena and Apollo got ready for the trial.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize if the other story is taking a while to get to. I have thought of some good ideas to implement into this story so expect another chapter either later this week or early next week. I still plan to do another story based on a previous story after this one.**

It took a few days before Mr Wright felt well enough to get out of bed on his own. When he was able to walk around, he walked to the door of his home and he noticed Trucy and Athena were there. Mr Wright said, "What are you two doing here." Athena said, "I wanted to drop Trucy off since i wanted to check on you." Athena and Trucy then decided to sit down on the couch.

Athena asked Mr Wright, "How are you feeling, did you cause Mr Blackquill any trouble." Phoenix said, "He left last night, he said i was recovering well enough that he can let me care for myself." Athena said, "He told me about everything, although he told me something interesting, he said for the first two days you were calling him daddy, where did that come from." Mr Wright said, "It was probably the pain medication i was on, it must have made me a little bit loopy." Trucy said, "Its understood why you are thinking that." After that Trucy and Athena decided to help Mr Wright.

An hour later, Mr Wright was done taking a shower and getting dressed when he saw some meals left on the counter. When he saw the meals he asked Athena and Trucy, "Did you two make these meals." Trucy said, "Why yes, we did, I didn't want to bother you too soon after surgery so i stayed with Athena in case she wanted to help." Phoenix said, "Thank you trucy, also Athena thank you for helping with Trucy i think i can handle everything." Athena said, "No problem Mr Wright, also you don't have to worry about the cases i started getting back yesterday to give you more recovery time, take your time coming back." After that Athena left and decided to leave Trucy alone with her dad.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Mr Wright had to go to the dentist, Athena stayed at his place the night before to get the paperwork ready. After the consultation, Athena and Mr Wright went to the courthouse.

When the pair got to the courthouse, Mr Wright said, "Do you need any help with the trial today." Just then Apollo came up to him and said, "Don't worry about today, me and Athena took on a case without asking you." Mr Wright said, "But you knew i was well enough to come back." Athena then said to Mr Wright, "We knew you were but this case as well as another case came up while you were recuperating, we don't want you to get involved with them so you don't overdo it, while the dentist said you were okay to come back, you have to listen to yourself and to us as well. Remember you had surgery and it takes a while to get back to normal." Mr Wright said, "Maybe i can wait on standby, i trust you guys will be okay." After that Apollo and Athena got ready for the trial.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a surprise second part, the first part had some parts that didn't fit in to the chapter but i still wanted incorporated into the story. Remember this chapter is very dialogue heavy for a fair warning.**

It was later on that day, Apollo and Athena were finished with the trial. After the trial, Mr Wright decided to go out for lunch without them. After Apollo and Athena went to the office, he noticed Ema had not left the courthouse yet and he asked Ema if he wanted to get lunch. Ema said, " I would love to get lunch with you." After that, the two left to get lunch.

When they got to the restaurant, Ema said to Mr Wright, "You look like something is bothering you do you want to talk about it." Mr Wright said to Ema, " Why did they do that." Ema said, "What do you mean." Mr Wright said, " Apollo and Athena took on two cases without me including today." Ema said, "Do you suppose it had something to do with what happened last week." Mr Wright said, "What do you mean." Ema said, "Remember last week when you had your wisdom teeth removed." Mr Wright said, "I understand now but how does it translate to Apollo and Athena not letting me take cases." Ema said, " They were looking out for you and your health, remember it takes time to get back to normal, although i wish i had listened to them last summer." Mr Wright asked, "What happened last summer." Ema said, "I fainted during a trial and they rushed me to the hospital and i tried to get back to work too soon." Mr Wright said, "Ok thanks for letting me know, i should get back to check on Apollo and Athena." After finishing lunch both Ema and Mr wright went back to their offices.


	7. Chapter 7

Four days later, Phoenix was well enough to go back to the courthouse to watch the days trial. When he was on the way out, Apollo called him and asked, "Hi Mr Wright, are you available to act as co-counsel." Mr Wright said, "You said a few days ago you didn't want me back so quickly, are you sure you want me back so soon." Apollo said, "I'll explain what is going on after the trial ends." Mr Wright said, "Ok, i'm on my way." After that, Mr Wright went to the courthouse.

When Mr Wright got to the courthouse he saw that Blackquill was on standby and when he saw Mr Wright, he said to him, "Wright-Dono, i got a call on my phone for you earlier, do you want to talk." Mr Wright said, "Im okay answering, it maybe Athena." Sure enough when Mr Wright checked Simons phone, Athena was the most recent call so Mr Wright called Athena. When Mr Wright called Athena, he heard some sneezing on the other end. Mr Wright said, "Hello Athena is that you." Athena said, "Who is this." Mr Wright said, "Athena its me, are you okay." Athena said, "I'm not feeling so good right now, i caught a cold." Mr Wright said, "Do you want us to come by later on after the trial." Athena said, "That would be nice, be sure to call me after the trial."

Fifteen minutes later, the trial started for the day, two and a half hours later, the trial ended for the day. After the trial, Simon decided to try to call Athena to let her know they were on their way to visit her. Athena said, "Are you sure about this, i don't want you guys to get sick." Apollo then asked, "Would you rather us buy you some stuff for a few days instead we can drop them off." Athena said, "That is fine."

After the three guys finished grocery shopping, they decided to go to Athenas place. When they got there, the three of them saw Athena asleep on her sofa mattress in the main room. While the three were getting some things ready, they decided to let Athena sleep. Eventually Athena did wake up, when she woke up, she said to Mr Wright, "Daddy is that you." Mr Wright said, "Athena did you just call me daddy." Simon then started out laughing, Mr Wright said, "What is so funny." Simon said to him, "Wright-Dono, you did the same thing to me last week." Suddenly Athena started sneezing again, Mr Wright said, "Here i got you a jug of water earlier in case you need some." Athena then said, "Thank you for the help i'm gonna be stuck here a few days so thanks for helping." After that, the other three went on their way.


End file.
